


Deep Throat 7

by icyejk



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyejk/pseuds/icyejk
Kudos: 2





	Deep Throat 7

肖战还在睡，王一博小心翼翼地抬起他的头，抽回自己被压了一晚上的胳膊。他动了动已经麻木的手，撑着脑袋在旁边盯着熟睡的肖战看，手指放到他鼻梁上，顺着鼻尖滑动，像小朋友在滑滑梯。

感觉到有点痒，肖战一掌“啪”拍到王一博脸上：“死蚊子！受死！”

这一掌拍的王一博痛极了。

王一博黑了脸躺倒一边，想想还是气不过转个身直接背对肖战。

等到肖战醒了，他看旁边背对着自己鼓着的一坨，他伸腿蹬蹬王一博的背：“喂！醒了吗？”

旁边的人裹紧被子就是不理他。

肖战又伸腿去蹬，扯着嗓子喊：“王一博！快醒醒！我饿了！”

王一博几脚把被子蹬下来，突然翻身压倒肖战身上：“你再叫我就吃了你。”

肖战感受到他的某个地方热乎乎地抵着自己，张开腿去蹭，一下重一下轻：“王老师早上起来这么有活力啊？”

“才知道？”王一博提起一边嘴角笑着。

他这一笑让肖战看到了脸上糊着的一个手掌印，肖战伸手去摸，噗嗤笑出声，“你的脸怎么了？”

王一博想到就来气：“被某位男明星当蚊子打了。”

他说着话脸上的奶膘抖动着，加上淡粉色的手印，肖战越看越觉得他像个在抱怨被欺负的幼儿园小朋友。肖战捧着他的脸揉了一通。

王一博喜欢肖战这样主动的触碰，他知道他也许只是出于此时的气氛刚好合适，或者一时兴起，但他至少在意到自己了。

肖战洗漱的时候，王一博下楼给他买了早餐，两人面对面地吃着。

“这家的油条好吃诶！”肖战说完又大大地咬了一口。

他咬了一嘴油，王一博从旁边给他抽了张纸巾，想帮他擦擦。

“我自己来吧。”肖战把纸巾拿了过来。

“好。”王一博想到肖战这个时候还在自己家里，“你今天没有通告吗？”

肖战喝了口豆浆抬起头：“今天我没事，闲着。”

“你……不回家？”王一博其实想问没事的话可不可以留在我家。

肖战擦擦嘴，一副吃的很满足的样子：“不回啊，在你这好吃好喝还能上床，多爽啊。” 说着凑到王一博眼前，“再说，你这个型号现在很难找了，我恨不得跟你整天黏在床上。”

听到下半句话王一博心里咯噔了一下，但下一秒他就为他留下来而开心。

“今天我们去游乐场吧！”王一博放下筷子。

“啊？”

王一博去取门票，他回来的时候看到肖战站在密密麻麻的人群中很显眼，带着棒球帽，一身白，身形太过优越。

王一博从旁边拿了一本讲解游玩路线的导览册朝他走过去。

两个长相出众的人站在一起吸引了周围人的注意，好多人抬起手机对着他两拍。

“那么多镜头对着我，有种变成明星的错觉，跟你在一起那么引人注目啊。”

肖战拉低帽檐说：“你可别打趣了，快走吧。”

两人肩并肩地走着，肖战的手不时碰到王一博的，王一博动了动手指，想牵上去，看到周围的人越来越多，只好作罢。

肖战拿着导览册专心看着：“过山车、摩天轮、观光小火车、激流勇进、海盗船、剧场、5D影院……好多啊，好久没来了，都不知道先玩哪一个。”

“上面不是标着必玩项目吗，我们都玩一遍。对了，你今天出来玩，经纪人会不会说什么?”

肖战往前走：“她才不会管我，我都这样了。”

王一博跟上去：“那今天就痛痛快快地玩，这里没有明星肖战，也没有赛车手王一博，我们只是茫茫人海里的两个普通人。”

“嗯。”

今天是星期三，游客比周末少了很多，但是像过山车、摩天轮、海盗船这样的热门项目还是排起了长龙，两人决定先去坐激流勇进。

排队的时候前面有一家三口，小女孩六七岁的样子坐在旁边的护栏上晃着脚，白色的小皮鞋上面的蝴蝶结跟着晃来晃去，她像在打什么主意眼睛咕溜溜地盯着肖战，最后红着脸奶声奶气地喊：“肖战哥哥，你真人比电视上还要好看！”

肖战弯下腰，拍拍她扎着丸子头的脑袋：“你还看过我的节目呀。”

小女孩的爸妈转过身来，看到肖战都很惊讶，在一旁看着他们互动。

“我看过你唱歌，还看过你上综艺！你好厉害啊！”小丫头说话的时候头一点一点地，可爱极了。

眼看着就要轮到他们，小女孩的妈妈请求肖战跟他们一家子拍一张照。王一博接过手机：“我给你们拍吧。”

肖战抱着小女孩跟他们站在一起。镜头里他亲了亲小女孩的脸，小女孩害羞的捂着脸，眼睛弯弯的，她爸爸妈妈都笑得很开心。

和肖战他们分开前，小女孩的妈妈说：“肖战老师，你很优秀！以后也要多演戏、多上节目啊，我们一家还有甜甜都想在电视上看到你。”

她拍拍小女孩，“甜甜有想跟哥哥说的话吗？”

甜甜踮起脚尖拉拉肖战的衣角：“肖战哥哥多喝牛奶多睡觉，这样才能长高，身体变强壮！”

肖战弯下身子和她拉钩：“哥哥答应你，会多喝牛奶多睡觉。”

小女孩一家走了，王一博走到肖战旁边：“其实，我也叫甜甜。”

“你，甜甜？”肖战瞪大了眼睛，哈哈大笑。

王一博没好气：“我粉丝这样叫我。”

后面肖战一直跟在王一博后面叫甜甜。

坐完激流勇进两个人的衣服都湿了，王一博的T恤紧紧地贴着皮肤，肖战突然转过身从他腰侧摸上去，一边摸一边在腰上打圈，最后停留在在胸肌上捏了两把：“王老师的胸又变大喽！”

王一博没想到他会在大庭广众下来这样一手，耳根子都红透了。他朝肖战望过去，肖战鬓角湿湿的，白T胸口处被溅到湿了一块，他凑到肖战耳朵前声音低低地：“你的也不赖，ru yun 很大，我喜欢。”

肖战瞥了王一博一眼就往前走，王一博跟在后面笑。

前面是一家纪念品店，肖战拐了进去。里面的售货员小姐姐看到两个帅哥进来，冒着星星眼。

肖战对着镜子拿动物发箍在头上比着。

“你说这个小兔子的好看，还是米奇的好看？”

王一博指了指兔耳朵的：“兔子的，你比较像兔子。”

肖战把兔耳朵戴在头上，又从柜子上取下一个狮子耳朵：“你戴这个！”

王一博拿着狮子耳朵站在原地，肖战走到柜台前付钱。

肖战见王一博一直不过来转过身去叫他：“甜甜！你干嘛呢？磨磨蹭蹭地。”

“一定要戴吗？”他举着狮子耳朵问。

“戴呀！”

王一博一脸生无可恋戴在头上，肖战摸摸毛茸茸的狮子耳朵：“太可爱啦。”

王一博望着肖战的眼睛笑出一双狗狗眼，嘴边露出一对小括号。

旁边的售货员小姐姐看得目瞪口呆，捏住大腿憋着尖叫，脸上爬上了两朵粉扑扑的云彩。


End file.
